An aircraft may comprise electro-mechanical brake actuators (EBA) that are configured to apply force to a brake stack on an aircraft wheel. A load cell may be coupled to the EBAs in order to provide feedback in regards to the amount of force that each EBA is applying to the brake stack. A high level command, such as brake control deflection from the cockpit, for example, may send a signal to an electro-mechanical brake actuator controller (EBAC), which in turn gets sent to the EBAs, which in turn each apply a force on the brake stack in order to decrease the radial velocity of the wheel. During an event where a sensor fails, the EBAC may over drive or underdrive one or more EBA.